tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superdawnfan as "Scott" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:18 <@CD-> You ready? 16:18 yep 16:18 nvm lol 16:18 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:18 <@CD-> Oh. 16:18 Kinda the same but develop him 16:19 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:19 Dakota1 has changed nick to scott25 16:19 Yes anyone but most likely Emma 16:19 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Scott. Your partner for this scene is Zoey. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:19 depends don't wanna ruin the flow but I even have in the conf I made for him he likes her 16:19 k 16:19 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Zoey13 16:20 Zoey hey 16:20 *distracted* Oh, hi Scott. 16:20 What's up? 16:20 it must suck that Mike is treating anne so well 16:20 Whoah... 16:20 You noticed too?! 16:20 I thought it was just me. 16:20 especially after having kissed you 16:20 he's a cheater 16:20 A cheater? D: 16:20 Well, I've been trying to figure out what's making him act so weird. 16:21 Cam says he might not always be Mike. 16:21 But I don't know what that means! 16:21 seems like quite a ladies woman 16:21 Are you saying Mike is just using me or something? 16:21 Because he's a really nice guy, honest! 16:21 You just need to get to know him like I do. 16:21 Ah seems like this cam kid is trying to defned him to keep you both on his side 16:21 Nice is different than good it seems like ydk him 16:22 * Zoey13 sighs. 16:22 I guess maybe I don't. 16:22 I'm into you I admit but I'm not good enough but niether is this mike person 16:22 You're into me? 16:22 Really? 16:22 of course such a pretty face 16:22 * Zoey13 blushes. 16:23 *holds her cheek and ksises her* I love you but mike and cam are using you anne doesn't knnow any ebtter don't blame her we'll get rid of em 16:23 it'll be just us left 16:23 Get rid of them? 16:23 But... 16:23 Mike and Cam are my friends. :( 16:23 Unless you'd rather have a cheating jerk and one that won't even share with you 16:23 * Zoey13 bites lip. 16:23 I'll think about it. :s 16:24 Cam might just wanna stay on both sides and Mike he's quite abusifve and lying if he's into you he should be hoenst with you 16:24 even I know that and I was raised on a farm 16:24 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 16:25 <@CD-> A link to the final Ridonculous Roleplay cast list will be posted on March 5 on the Total Drama Wiki main page. Thanks for auditioning and enjoy your week! 16:25 k 16:25 alright betting that was horrible lol 16:25 scott25 8ae581bf@gateway/web/freenode/ip.138.229.129.191 has left #consumption [] Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions